flaming arrow: the highschool au
by mountain-d3w
Summary: not a creative title, i know. on my tumblr v4ni11ac0ke, i got a cute ask for a highschool AU, and since flaming arrow is one of my otps, i figured this was a good idea. basically, Maggie and Odin are sort of cool, and Odin starts bumping into and developing feelings for Ava, who is considered a 'nerd' or 'uncool'. this mostly focuses on their awkward romance with side Maggie/Gil


Odin arrow often grew bored of the conversations at his table. everyone else just droned on about stuff that was hopelessly boring to him. his eyes skimmed the cafeteria looking for something to amuse him, but he didn't quite find that. instead, his eyes landed on a short girl with peach colored skin, dark reddish brown hair, who was sitting at a table filled with what Maggie referred to as 'losers'. she looked oddly familiar, and he remembered suddenly. she sat there every day, usually reading a book and hardly ever talking to anybody. but today was different. she was talking and, wow, actually smiling for once with that odd new kid. what was his name? eh, doesn't matter. why he should even care for a second was beyond his knowledge.

his thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, and Maggie nudging him. "dude,you're gonna be late for class." Odin nodded, and grabbed his book bag, being sure to sling it over only one shoulder to provide the "i don't care" look that Maggie had created for him. honestly, it hurts his shoulder and annoys him immensely, but maggie claims to know whats best for him. when he met Maggie, he wasn't exactly a 'loser' but he definitely wasn't cool. with his stutter and unnatural tallness, he would never have expected someone like Maggie to take him under her wing and help him actually fit in. who knows, maybe if it wasn't for Maggie, he could be sitting with the 'nerds' Maggie often stared at with fascination so often. "h-hey, maggs-" Odin began to speak, but was interrupted by Maggie groaning "don't call me that dude. just Maggie." "g-got it." he responded quickly, and then proceeded with his question. "t-there's a new k-kid." Maggie sighed sort of a longing sigh. "yeah, Gil marverade. but the nerds have already claimed him. its a shame, he had potential." Odin had known Maggie long enough to realize that 'potential' just means they're hot. "oh, p-potential?" he said smugly. Maggie laughed. "whatever. hes really hitting it off with Ava ire anyways." Odin remembered the small girl who had been talking to Gil in the cafeteria. he exclaimed a little too quickly, "W-WAIT, IS THAT THE G-GIRL WITH THE R-REDDISH BROWN HAIR? WH-WHOSE USUALLY READING AT LUNCH?" Maggie snorted. "yeah, we used to be friends. like in the 4th grade. shes kind of a bozo, so keep your pants on buddy."

The next day at lunch Odin turned to see Maggie staring intently at the new kid again. he turned in his direction. today he was still sitting next to Ava, only he was reading a titan history textbook, as Ava read a small purple book. Ava looked up, only to make quick, unexpected eye contact. she turned her head back to her book quickly, and Odin could see her face heating up quickly, almost glowing. _that's pretty cute._ he thought to himself. _wait, what?_

it was 4th period. Odin always skipped 4th period. Maggie usually did too, but she had the new kid in her 4th period now, so Odin was left to wander the school boredly. they'd usually roam the halls and loiter outside of restrooms, but he felt if he walked around alone he could get caught. so he decided to go to the library instead. he didn't really read much, but maybe he could start. its not like he'd get caught skipping there. he pushed the doors of the blue titan library open. it looked pretty much empty. he browsed the rows of bookshelf's before finding one that read "horror novels". that sounded like the best option, to avoid being ridiculed by Maggie for reading a 'loser book'. he began to strut down the isle, and bumped his foot into something. "ouch!" a small voice said from under him. he looked down to see Ava ire, the tiny mysterious girl from the cafeteria. "s-sorry." a normal person would have quickly walked away, but not Odin. "w-what are you doing?" he asked. Ava looked puzzled as to why someone like Odin would want to talk to her, but she answered anyway. "i…. like it here?" she said. he chuckled, causing Ava's face to blush bright red. "whats so funny?" she asked. Odin sat down on the library floor next to her. "n-nothing, I've just n-never met s-somebody who actually L-LIKED to read." she rolled her eyes. "well now you have. bye."


End file.
